K-Pop Truth or Dare
by Allukima Zoldyck
Summary: Hunter x Hunter crosses over with K-Pop.
1. A new show

K-Pop Truth or Dare

Chapter 1: A new show.

EXO Imagines (+other?)

 _You're a girl that doesn't even know who EXO is but you know who other bands are._

Baekhyun: "Let me show you the bae-utiful world…"

Ok…actually this isn't the story…I know, I know… Let's go to the story.

A girl sat in her seat as usual. The bell went and the school day started.

"OK, I have to go to a meeting so this will be, and only for today, a free period." Mr Osaku told the class.

The class cheered and started moving about and getting their devices out.

The girl took out her phone and went onto KBook. She scrolled down and stopped when an advert showed a free paying tv show that anyone, over the age of 13, could do.

The girl copyed the phone number and pasted it onto the spare paper on her desk. She dialled the number and waited for it to go through.

The phone stopped beeping/vibrating and a voice was heard.

"Hello, welcome to FPTS, how may I help you?"

"I would like to make my own show." The girl said.

"OK, please tell me your name, email or phone number and your age." The voice, which sounded feminine, happily told.

"My name is Park Aihara. My phone number is: 0172 350 9925 and I am 16 years old." The girl told the feminine voice.

"OK, what do you want the name of the show to be?"

"K-Pop Truth or Dare…" Aihara said.

"K-Pop Truth or Deer?"

"No, K-Pop Truth or Dare, D-A-R-E." Aihara repeated.

"Ah, mianhe, I got it, ok. When do you want the show to proceed?"

"Tomorrow night." Aihara suddenly said without thinking.

"OK, thank you for calling FPTS and, again, mianhe for the mistake, aniong."

The call ended.

"Aniong until tomorrow." Aihara whispered

 _*The next day at 6pm*_

There were lights shining from a building. The people inside were setting up the stage for today's show. A phone rings then it stops as someone answers it.

 _(You can skip this part if you want. It's gonna suck.)_

"What are you doing stealing my idea?" The voice shouted through the phone.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked with a monotone voice.

"You stole my idea of a 'Truth or Dare' Show!" The voice shouted.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Sasuki Abuneku and I am the host of the show: Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare." The voice introduced.

"Oh, Sasuki, huh. You're the sister of Saori Akasuna. Am I not right?" The girl asked/said.

"…" There was silence.

"Yes, yes I am, then I see you must have seen my show." Sasuki eyed (well you can't eye through the phone but oh, well… yeah) curiously.

"Yes I have."

A bell rings.

"Sorry, can we put this conversation on hold, I have a show to start." The girl says.

"Fine, my show starts at 9 o'clock anyway. So I'll see you on TV." Sasuki assures.

 _(There…finished. Told you it would suck.)_

The girl then went backstage and waited.

Multiple lights dawned across the stage, the show started and a shadow showed.

"Hey there! Watashi wa Aihara desu ka! Welcome to K-Pop Truth or Dare episode 1!" Aihara yelled.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the people came onto the stage.

"Please welcome, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Xiumin, Tao, Chen, Kyoungsoo, Kris." Aihara announced.

"Hey where are the other 4 members?" A person shouted from the audience.

"Well, they couldn't be here because they're sleeping right now." Chanyeol answers before Aihara had a chance to answer.

"Yes…" Aihara glared at Chanyeol who, in return, shrugged it off.

"Before we start, there are 7 more members to be introduced." Aihara tells the members and the audience.

"It's JB, Bambam, MARK, Jackson, Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae and Kim Jugyeom." Aihara greeted.

The audience was filled with fanboys(?)/fangirls and/or ordinary/normal people nosebleeding, squealing, fainting, fangirling/boying, stripping (wait-what?!) and anything else your imagination shows.

All of the members sat down on the couches.

"OK then, let's start the show! First truth goes to Chanyeol." Aihara looks down down on her clipboard and stares.

"I mean it's a dare by **LizzyBeg31**.She wants you to kiss her…on the lips." Aihara read.

"And here she comes now." Aihara pointed to the side of the stage.

A girl of about 5" whatever was on stage. She had black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with a black leather jacket on top. She had navy blue jeggings (half jeans, half leggings) on and indigo coloured shoes which had a fluffy coating on her ankles. OK, enough describing now.

Chanyeol stood up from the couch as the girl approached him.

He bent down (because he's flipping 6" whatever) and kissed her on the lips, which made the fangirls squeal and faint.

As soon as they parted, the girl happily hopped off the stage. Chanyeol sat down and Baekhyun put his hand behind Chanyeol while saying "Good job! We're gonna ace this."

Aihara wiped a tear from her eye. "That was bae-utiful."

"OK, a truth for Kyounsoo, a.k.a D.O." Aihara sighed.

Kyounsoo looked to the direction of the hostess.

" **Atiyafizz** wants to know why you're mostly the bad guy in K dramas?" Aihara said suspiciously.

"Um…*doesn't know what to say*…because, I'm badass, I guess." He pondered.

The audience screamed their heads off as soon as D.O said 'badass.'

"That pretty well explains it…a bit." Aihara nodded.

"OK, man I should really stop saying 'OK'. Restart. A dare from the author Zunto Aihara7. She dare you to act as a neko and be a yandere." Aihara pointed to Baekhyun, who was holding a tray full of food: Noodles, Cheeseburgers, Chips and Sashimi, oh, and don't forget the half spaghetti, half pasta Bolognese meal. (Wow, is he really gonna eat that by himself).

"Really?OK then…" Baekhyun was about to stand up when Aihara added "While wearing a nekomimi." Aihara grinned.

"WHAAAA!"

"Actually, I'm joking, just go in the changing room and put on the clothing in there." Aihara snickered.

Baekhyun eyed the hostess as he walked away to the stated room.

"Before Baekhyun comes Back…Alliteration." Aihara thought before shaking her head and continuing.

"…I need people to give me truths and dares. I've ran out of them already." Aihara sighed.

In exactly the same time, (At? In? Aah forget it) Baekhyun came out wearing… an onesie?

It was a cat onesie that was striped like a Bengal tiger. The hood was on his head and the cat ears stood above. On his face were 3 marks, that were diagonal, on either side of his cheeks. A big red dot was splattered on his nose and more make-up was added to his eyes.

"Do the neko pose." Aihara told the cat-hybrid, Bengal-striped, onesie-wearing Baekhyun.

"Why?"

"Because it's a dare, duh." Aihara facepalmed.

"Fine." An anime vein could be seen on top of his forehead.

Baekhyun clenched his fists/hands a bit and raised them towards his face. He tilted his head to the side an inch and 'miaowed' at the audience. No, I'm not kidding, he actually did that and it damn right looked kawaii.

"AWWWWW" The whole room echoes (actually, it's… a big room (?)).

A girl magically appeared before Baekhyun and then she walked over to Bambam, who just sat there smiling.

The girl hugged Bambam tightly and said, out loud, so everyone could hear her "I love you Bambam!"

Silence.

Bambam patted the girl's back. Still smiling he hugged her back.

Because the girl was Baekhyun's type*, he got jealous.

A pocket knife was mysteriously lying on the floor. Baekhyun picked it up and started his way towards Bambam and the girl.

Bambam (I can't take this anymore! I'll just call Bambam BB and Baekhyun BBH, so I won't waste time writing their names) noticed this and immediately pulled the girl toward his lap.

BBH raised his hand, whicj had the knife in, and…

PUFF!

The girl disappeared in thin air.

"Eh, where did she go? BBH and BB said at the same time.

"Oh, she was an illusion, so don't worry about her too much, ne?" Aihara shrugged.

"An illusion?" Kai said out of nowhere.

"Yep…" Aihara turned towards the camera which was recording the whole thing.

"You aren't the only one that can use illusions, you know Sasuki." Aihara smiled while smirking (wait-what? Can you even do that?)

"Ok, (Fu-ah I give up) that's all for tonight, see you next time! Aniong!" Aihara waved at the camera as the audience simultaneously clapped.

"Can I get out of this onesie?" Baekhyun complained.

"Its 8:45 and we're going to sleep so anhi (no)." Aihara smiled.

Wow…that was awesome…Btw (By the way) I got this idea of a K-Pop Truth or Dare Show from another fanfic. So, yeah.

 **Byun Baekhyun's type** : Someone full of charm. Someone who is cute, polite, not too tall and has pale skin. He also likes girls whose clothes have a nice smell after they are washed.

Yeah, here's one more part that I thought of and I couldn't not write it…

 _After the show…_

A girl was clenching her fists so hard that the girl's sister thought the girl's knuckles would pop out.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you Aihara!" The girl gritted her teeth.

"Sasuki? Are you alright?" The girl's sister asked.

"Don't worry Saori, I'm gonna kill that bitch to death." Sasuki closed her eyes while mumbling.

Sasuki's sister, Saori, backed away a bit. She hasn't seen her big sister mad about something as little as this in a while.

"Don't worry…don't worry…" The words echoed over and over again.

The End Of Chapter 1.

A/N: This Chapter is 1631 words long. OK, see ya.


	2. A X Crazy X Interview!

Chapter 2: A X Crazy X Interview!

 **Rated:** T

 **A/N** : Since I love making fanfictions, please tell me if you want a fanfiction made, I can make anime, manga, vocaloid, K-Pop, English (etc) fanfictions so just… after this chapter review, ok?

 **For Kami's sake** : The songs, names or people (…ok…) do not belong to me. Please respect the original owners (of the songs/names). Thx XD

An extra note: This chapter is a bit short from my first one so mianhe/gomene (sorry).

"Konnichiwa minna-san (everyone). Watashi wa Shinoa Asuro desu ka and I'll be leading today's interview." A girl announced in front of thousands of people.

"Can I have EXO on stage please?" Shinoa smiled, pointing to the side of the stage.

12 fabulous people strutted on stage and the usual happened: fangirls nosebleeding, fainting, screaming blah blah blah.

The said group sat on the empty couches.

 _Question and answer mode on!_

"Tao, if you had a girl best friend, she and you had a fight and she was giving you the silent treatment, what would you do?" Shinoa read.

Tao thought before saying "I don't know, I'll probably stay quiet too."

Squeals were heard from the audience.

"Kai, what would you do/say if you had a new member and the guys told you the member was a girl?"

"I would not believe them." Kai simply said.

 _Question and answer mode off!_

"What if the member came in AND it really was a girl." Shinoa pressed on.

"I would have thought that they were joking and feel a bit surprised."

Shinoa smiled at Kai before turning toward the crowd of people in front of her and presenting "Vernon and Joshua, from Seventeen."

The room exploded with screams of girls as they took their phones out and took snaps of the duo.

Shonoa rolled her eyes.

"Ok, minna-san, settle down." Shinoa told the audience but they were too loud to hear Shinoa.

"HAJIMA!" Shinoa shouted.

Everyone was startled from the sudden outburst of sound from the raging girl.

"At last. Peace and quiet. Vernon, Joshua, why are you so kawaii?" Shinoa said while her eyes sparkled.

"Why are you so kowaii?" Luhan asked/said.

Shinoa glared at Luhan. Luhan immediately hugged Suho to escape the terrifying eyes of the Asuro girl.

Shinoa sighed. "Pojitibu Shinkingu…" she whispered.

"Well, because we were born fabulous." Joshua said while placing his elbow on Vernon's shoulder.

Silence.

Shinoa looked at the audience.

"Why…aren't you SCREAMING?" Shinoa shouted.

Straight away the room was filled with screams.

The members of EXO and the 2 members of Seventeen sweat dropped. What was wrong (alliteration?) with the interviewer?

"Shinoa, Shinoa, Shinoa." A voice sighed.

"Why do you have to be so patronizing?" The voice said.

"Demyx, what are _you_ doing here?" Shinoa hissed.

"I'm here to tell you that you're doing an awful job interwieving these wonderful people." The voice known as Demyx said.

"I have done a better job of interviewing Kurapika, from the show 'Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare', than you."

"Oh," Demyx added. "You're not Shinoa Asuro, are you?"

Shinoa closed her eyes and smirked at the other interviewee.

Wind swirled around the smirking girl. Instead of long, blonde hair there was short, black hair and instead of a long sleeve dress, it turned into a grey Eskimo jacket with white fur on the edge of the sleeves and on the hood, a black skirt and black boots. The transformed girl had heterochromatic eyes (left eye was blue and the right eye was red) and dark grey glasses.

Cue gasps.

"It's…It's… Sasuki Abuneku from Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare!" One person answered (well, there isn't a question so… whatever).

"Yes, anonymous person, I am indeed Sasuki Abuneku. From now on this show is mine."

"Bye-bi~" Sasuki waved and smiled at the camera.

DONE!~


	3. Singing X Kissing X Guesting X Texting

Chapter 3: Singing X Kissing X Guesting X Texting

The lights swirled as the stage had a figure standing in the middle of it.

"Gonbanwa, minna-san." A girl with heterochromatic eyes said.

"Welcome to K-Pop Truth or Dare episode 2!" The girl smiled.

The audience cheered and clapped.

"Let me introduce you to our guests…BTS!" The girl introduced.

The fabulous, amazing and fantastic BTS walked on stage. The sat down on the guest couches (even though there was only one guest couch).

"What are we doing here anyway?" J-Hope commented on KBook.

"Guess, this is some fake show to-" V started but then he got stopped by a glare from a certain girl.

"OK, Jeez no need to get your hair in a twist." Rapmon rapped (OMG… that totally rhymed… I know, I know, I'm awful (no I'm not)).

"Let's have on stage GOT7, EXO, the two members of Seventeen and Lisa from Blackpink." The hostess, girl, said.

The audience went wild. You probably know what some of them were doing. Actually, I'll just tell you, but only for the last time. Fangirls were screaming, shouting, crying (WTFST – What The Fate Stay Night: My catchphrase other than Booyah…), snapping pics and the what not, blah blah blah.

"OK, everyone settle down." The hostess said.

That didn't stop the audience from doing what they were doing.

The girl got her phone out and texted on the club KPTDFanClub that was by Aihara, tagged all the people that followed the club to her message and posted it.

Everyone got out their phones, even the members of their band (…) and looked at the new notification that they had received.

Here it is so you can see it as well:

KPTDFanClub by Zunto Aihara7

Comments:

SasukiAbuneku_HxH4Life tagged 1,567,984 people to her comment:

Can you shut the fuck up! I have had enough of your fucking voices drilling into my god damn ears. So SHUT UP! (-_-)

Replies to SasukiAbuneku_HxH4Life's comment:

RapmonBTS: So…

Vernon17: I'm beautiful, people.

LizzyBeg31: Go Vernon17 and Joshua17. You guys rock.

Baekhlin7: Same here. LizzyBeg31.

KilluaZoldyck4Realz: Shit, GonFreecss4Realz, what kind of a fucked up club is this?

GonFreecss4Realz: Killua-kun, please refrain from swearing and I don't know but there seem to be a lot of fans on this.

Anonymous user (User 102): More fans on KPTDFanClub than on HxHFanClub. Oh yeah. K-Pop Rocks. Booyah.

410, 597 people like this.

Zunto Aihara 7: User 102, shut the Fate Stay Night up, ok?! I'm sick and tired of you trying to size K-Pop against Anime. AND STOP USING ONE OF MY CATCHPRASES!

3, 947,841 people like this.

395,572 people dislike this.

YuichiroHyakuya: Hey, MikaelaHyakuya, why don't you follow this club? There are a lot of lovers and haters.

MikaelaHyakuya: No thanks, Yu, but this would take a waste of my time and my notifications will get longer.

Zunto Aihara 7: MikaelaHyakuya, you can go to the settings and change it so you don't get notices from clubs and also you and YuichiroHyakuya are NOT MEANT TO BE HERE. GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC.

YuichiroHyakuya, MikaelaHyakuya, KrulTepes, FeridBathoryGay and 5 others dislike this.

SasukiAbuneku_HxH4Life: Ne! Zunto Aihara 7, I locked you up in the attic… I mean… how can you type?

Zunto Aihara 7: I know martial arts, taekwondo, Jiu jitsu and karate. It was easy for me to break through the chains.

Joshua17: Does anyone have water?

Lisa_BP4Realz: Here l_l~

User 157: What is that supposed to be, Lisa_BP4Realz?

Lisa_BP4Realz: A bottle with an open lid.

Hisokagaeboy and IllumiZoldyck have joined KBook.

KilluaZoldyck4Realz: Hey, are you a fan of Hisoka or something, Hisokagaeboy?

Hisokagaeboy: Nope. I am the real Hisoka…

 _KilluaZoldyck4Realz and GonFreecss4Realz have just blocked Hisokagaeboy._

Hisokagaeboy: I have less friends.

SaoriAkasuna_HxHSisFan: Actually you have no friends, Hisokagaeboy.

ChenEXO: I dare XiuminEXO to sing 'The Cure' by Lady Gaga.

Zunto Aihara7: Sorry, but you can't dare anyone to do something if you are related to them.

ChenEXO: But I'm not related to Xiumin.

AtiyaFizz: OK, then, I dare XiuminEXO to sing 'The Cure' by Lady Gaga. LOL.

Zunto Aihara7: XiuminEXO, you heard AtiyaFizz, go on and sing the song.

XiuminEXO: I wish I never agreed to this.

SuhoEXO: HAHA. You promised so you can't break the promise.

8 people like this.

 _Baek on the stage (I mean back on the stage… on stage… GAH!)_

Xiumin got up from the couch and grabbed the microphone from Sasuki's hand. He walked in the middle of the stage.

The music started and he breathed.

I'll undress you, 'cause you're tired  
Cover you as you desire  
When you fall asleep inside my arms  
May not have the fancy things  
But I'll give you everything  
You could ever want, it's in my arms

So baby tell me yes  
And I will give you everything  
So baby tell me yes  
And I will be all yours tonight  
So baby tell me yes  
And I will give you everything  
I will be right by your side

If I can't find the cure, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
No matter what you know, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
And if you say you're okay  
I'm gonna heal you anyway  
Promise I'll always be there  
Promise I'll be the cure (be the cure)

Rub your feet, your hands, your legs  
Let me take care of it, babe  
Close your eyes, I'll sing your favourite song  
I wrote you this lullaby  
Hush now baby, don't you cry  
Anything you want could not be wrong

So baby tell me yes  
And I will give you everything  
So baby tell me yes  
And I will be all yours tonight  
So baby tell me yes  
And I will give you everything  
I will be right by your side

If I can't find the cure, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
No matter what you know, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
And if you say you're okay  
I'm gonna heal you anyway  
Promise I'll always be there  
Promise I'll be the cure (be the cure)

I'll fix you with my love  
(I'll fix you with my love-lo-love)  
I'll fix you with my love  
(I'll fix you with my love-lo-love)

If I can't find the cure, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
No matter what you know, I'll  
I'll fix you with my love  
And if you say you're okay  
I'm gonna heal you anyway  
Promise I'll always be there  
Promise I'll be the cure (be the cure)  
Promise I'll be the cure (be the cure)

I'll fix you with my love

The crowd cheered for Xiumin's solo act. Xiumin resumed to sitting on the couch again.

Zunto Aihara7: That was bae-utiful. I only just started loving this song.

Replies to Zunto Aihara7's message:

SasukiAbuneku_HxH4Life: Hey! There's no Wi-Fi where you are.

Zunto Aihara7: I have mobile data. Duh. (-.-)

 _Meanwhile…_

Comments:

IllumiZoldyck: What is KBook? I just joined because I heard Milluki talk about it.

KilluaZoldyck4Realz: If you don't know what KBook is then WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE AN ACCOUNT ON THIS?

KikyoZoldyckloveskil: KilluaZoldyck4Realz. Dear, why don't you come to your mummy? I'll protect you.

KilluaZoldyck4Realz: I'm never coming back to Kukuroo Mountain or to you ever again and why do you have 'loveskil' at the end of your username, KikyoZoldyckloveskil?

KikyoZoldyckloveskil: Because I love you.

Hisokagaeboy: Incest alert.

KilluaZoldyck4Realz: I'M FUCKING LEAVING THIS CHAT.

 _KilluaZoldyck4Realz has left Hisokagaeboy's chat._

 _Back to Aihara and Sasuki…_

SaoriAkasuna_HxHSisFan: Where the hell is Joshua?

Vernon17: I don't know but all I know is that I've become beautifuller by the minute.

KyoungsooFanLover987: Uh, Vernon17, 'beautifuller' is not a word.

Vernon17: In my dictionary it is babe.

KyoungsooFanLover987: Ugh! (-.-)

 _Meanwhile in another chat…_

 _Chat by YunnoaFanGirl.1_

Baekhlin7: I shipped and still ship MikaYuu.

YunnoaFanGirl.1: Well as you can see from my user name that I ship Yuunoa.

Baekhlin7 tagged LizzyBeg31 and Zunto Aihara7 to her comment:

Baekhlin7: Tell her that we ship MikaYuu.

LizzyBeg31: Yeah, I ship MikaYuu. Yuunoa just feels weird and it doesn't feel right.

Baekhlin7: Exactly LizzyBeg31.

Zunto Aihara7: Although I've read fanfictions that ship Yuunoa and the relationship described made me fangirl however, MikaYuu has a stronger bond than Yuunoa. MikaYuu feels more… as you would say it, right. Yuunoa aren't a big deal in the anime and it is seen everywhere that the relationship between Yuu and Mika is greater than Yuu and Shinoa. If you went on Pinterest or anywhere, you would see Yuu and Mika together (mostly yaoi stuff… ahm continue). So I don't think the ship Yuunoa is exactly relevant. Although in the anime it suggests/shows Shinoa loves Yuu, it doesn't exactly show Yuu loving her back. I mean there are some parts where he blushes, but even his blush is a slight. Yuu is much more closer to Mika than to Shinoa, or any other character, so that's why I, among many people, ship MikaYuu and not Yuunoa.

By Park/Zunto Aihara

© Copyright Protected. (Ok, it's not but please respect my view. It's really important).

YunnoaFanGirl.1: Jeez, you didn't need to go that far.

Zunto Aihara7: Yeah but at least I've made my point. YunnoaFanGirl.1.

YunnoaFanGirl.1: Note to self. Delete this chat.

LizzyBeg31: You know we can see your self-note, YunnoaFanGirl.1.

 _YunnoaFanGirl.1 has just deleted the chat._

 _Another Meanwhile on the stage…_

"Ok, enough texting. Let's go down to business." Sasuki said.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, can you put the scarfs provided on your eyes."

A staff of the K-Pop Truth or Dare Show gave both Chanyeol and Baekhyun a winter's scarf each.

They both put on the scarf… on their eyes.

"What now?" asked Chanyeol.

Sasuki walked over to the two stars and placed them back to back.

"I'll ask you questions and you have to step forward if it applies to you (yes) or if it doesn't apply to you (no) then stay where you are. Wakata (Understood)?"

"Yeah", "Sure." Chanyeol and Baekhyun said at the same time.

 _Question and answer mode on!_

"Question number 1. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Sasuki smirked.

Chanyeol stood still whereas Baekhyun stepped forward.

"No surprise there." Sasuki mumbled under her breath.

"Ok, Question number 2. Is there any girl that you have see, met or talked about that you would want to go out with?" Sasuki asked grinning.

Both members stepped forward.

"May I have Atiyafizz on stage please?" Sasuki presented.

A girl was seen at the side of the stage having long, black hair with a few blonde highlights here and there. A white top that said 'Don't mess with da hair' and a black leather jacket that had Sakura (Cherry Blossom) flowers at the back. She wore black skinny jeans (JuJu on the beat… sorry… reminded me of the song). And white, light up sneakers.

Sasuki nodded towards Atiya- _chan_ to do whatever she was planning on doing.

Atiya- _chan_ slowly tiptoed towards Baekhyun and lightly pushed him towards Chanyeol and then quickly ran backstage.

Baekhyun was startled by the push so he carelessly walked towards Chanyeol. On the way, he dangerously fell over a pebble (where did that come from?) and fell on top of Chanyeol.

Everyone must have closed their eyes (Sasuki did so… maybe everyone else did too?) then they opened their eyes half a millisecond later and stared at the two collapsed boys/men/stars (whatever).

Everyone was shocked by the sight of the duo.

Why, you ask?

Well it's because…

Baekhyun's lips were on Chanyeol's mouth. (0.0)

 _OMG! OMG! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! OMG! This is so… AAAH. *cough* *cough*. Let's continue…_

The audience squealed because they were dying because of this sudden moment.

Anonymous user (User 176): Why were they dying?

Zunto Aihara7: OMFST, they are fangirling!

User 176: What is fangirling*?

Zunto Aihara7: Go bury yourself in a hole.

User 176: Why?

Zunto Aihara7: You don't have a life.

 _Uhm… Back to the yaoi-I mean the OOCness- I mean uh, the stuff, um stuff…yeah, and stuff…stuff._

By now Baekhyun and Chanyeol had parted from the romantic move and were now sitting on the ends of the couches, far away from each other, blushing tomatoes.

Everyone had settled down and Sasuki could continue her show which wasn't hers.

A ping was heard.

Sasuki looked at her phone and looked at the new message she had received.

It was from her sister, Saori.

'Sis. It's almost time for our show to begin. Quickly finish the K-Pop show and come here. We only have 15 minutes until we start.' The message read.

Sasuki replied with an 'I'll be there ASAIC', which usually mean 'I'll Be There As Soon As I Can,' before putting her phone in her Eskimo jacket pocket (..?) and looking at the audience.

"OK, minna-san, arigato for watching/reading." Sasuki waved indicating the end of the show.

The audience clapped and cheered because this episode was the best so far.

Owari~

A/N: Gomenasai if this chapter/ episode was… boring or bad or cra- uh, crazy… yeah ('0_0).

Sayonara for now.

③

 ** _*Fangirling definition:_** (of a female fan) behave in an obsessive or overexcited way.

 ** _Fangboying definition:_** (of a male fan) behave in an obsessive or overexcited way.


	4. The X Truth!

Chapter 4: The X Truth!

A/N: If you have been reading and liking/loving this then arigatou ( ). As everyone wants to know the truth on what happened to Aihara, here is the chapter for it. I was going to put it after my Author's Note on Chapter 3 but I didn't want to go on for too long as it was already getting long.

So let's proceed…

Demyx was looking at the house. The house of… TERROR! Actually it was the house of where Sasuki Abuneku stayed and also the dear sister, Saori Akasuna lived.

Why was Demyx there? What was she doing? Where was her diamond badge? What did she have for breakfa- wait.

Demyx looked down on her chest. Phew. Her diamond badge was safe and sound on her top.

She smirked as she thought of ways to torture the author.

The author grinned back.

A record player screeched to a halt. This isn't right. Not the record player or the author or t Demyx but the location Demyx was in.

Demyx wasn't standing in front of the 2 hostesses house but a deadly house with 2 boys, 2 fake girls (not really sure if that's right), a mother, a father, a grandad and also a butler and other butlers and a karate fighting baton guard girl.

Demyx widened her eyes as she realised whose house this was.

For anyone who has watched Hunter x Hunter (2011), you'll know what house it is but for anyone who doesn't it's the house of the Zoldycks.

They are a family of assassins. How cool is that? However, because they are assassins they um…(…*)

Anonymous user (User 102): Hey, isn't Killua a Zoldyck?

Zunto Aihara7: *evil grin* Yes, User 102, Killua is indeed a Zoldyck.

User 102: So doesn't he…

Zunto Aihara7: Well, let the author continue the story so you can find out.

User 102: But aren't you the author?

Zunto Aihara7

User 102:

Zunto Aihara7

The whole family can be seen on Google if you search Zoldycks.

So that's the family…

User 102: Killua? Being a killer?

Zunto Aihara7: Do your own research.

'Killua is a good guy.'

LizzyBeg31: No he isn't. He killed 2 people because they said "HEY!"

Zunto Aihara7: He is a good person. I told you in school the reason why.

LizzyBeg31: Yeah but I still don't like him.

Zunto Aihara7: Naze desu ka? / Why?

LizzyBeg31: You keep bickering about him every time.

 _Going back to where we are supposed to be…_


	5. Author's X Note!

**Chapter 5: Authors X Note**

Hi guys,

I just want to say… ARIGATOU for reading this fanfiction. (-.-)

If you want a fanfiction made please tell me in a PM or review, ok?

These are the categories which I can do:

Anime - If you tell me an anime that I haven't watched or don't know then it will take longer for me to make the story (coz I'll have to watch it).

Manga - Same for manga as anime

Music

Cartoons - Any will be fine

Movies - Any 21st Century movies are fine

TV Shows - Anyone watched Teen Wolf

Celebrity - Any (that I know of).

K-pop - (if I know them)

So now proceed to chapter 5, I mean 6 (if there is one and if you have time).

 _Next chapter…_

Chapter 6: Competition & Writing & Welcome Back & Happy b-day.

Hai minna-san (right everyone), sayonara (goodbye).

(_^_) (o) (.O) (?) ('-.-) ('O.-')


	6. Long & Crazy & Episode

Chapter 6: Competition & Writing & Welcome Back & Happy b-day.

A/N: This is the episode where Aihara comes back. Whoohoo. This may or may not get… ah I'll just continue.…

 _Before the show…_

"OK everyone. Today may or may not be a long episode, so I want you all to be up for it all." Sasuki said.

Everyone was getting ready for another episode of their _favourite_ show (see the exaggeration).

Sasuki got out her clipboard.

She was about to check if everyone was in when lights swirled onstage.

A shadow showed, the fog disappeared and there the audience saw the one, the angel of heaven, hair swishing proudly, clothes glowing and everything… shining.

Zunto Aihara7: Note to self, don't describe a person too much in future eps/chaps.

"Konnichiwa minna-san. Are you ready for…K-Pop Truth or Dare episode 3!?" Aihara said proudly.

There was silence then there was screaming.

"May I have EXO and GOT7 onstage please?" Aihara smiled.

The said members came out and when they saw Aihara their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"You actually here." Baekhyun gasped.

" _You're_ actually here is what _you're_ supposed to say." Chanyeol corrected his friend.

The members sat down on the couches and smiled for they knew that today's show was going to go back to normal, without any anime stuff.

A certain figure was glaring at the back of the stage (backstage).

"So… you really _did_ come back." She said (the certain figure).

Everyone had their eyes on someone with heterochromatic eyes.

"So Aihara. How did you escape?" Sasuki stepped forward presenting herself.

"Well I could escape anytime." Aihara answered.

"Really?" Sasuki narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah." Aihara raised her right brow.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight…" Someone from the audience peer pressured the two girls to fight.

"Would you like to take that offer?" Demyx asked.

"Yes- wait, what?" Sasuki looked over at Demyx.

 _How did she…? Was she here the whole time or did she come right now… just now?_

Demyx waved cheerfully at Aihara who in return waved happily back to Demyx.

"Why did you…" Sasuki started.

"…come here?" Demyx finished the sentence off for Sasuki.

"I was always here. I came with Aihara." Demyx told.

Sasuki was about to answer her when Jackson cut in.

"Can't you settle this after the show?" Jackson said.

"Sure." Demyx agreed.

"Fine." Sasuki huffed.

"No problem." Aihara agreed too.

Everyone stared at Aihara.

"What? I know Spanish ok?"

"Ok, then we'll start the show from the start." Demyx said.

"So we have to go backstage again?" asked Kris.

"No. you can still sit down on the couches, I'll just do over my come back once more." Aihara stated.

 _And once again we start the show again. Sorry if this is bugging you, it's all because of Sasuki._

"Konnichiwa minna-san. Are you ready for…K-Pop Truth or Dare episode 3!?" Aihara proudly stated once more.

The audience cheered and applauded for the show up of their beloved hostess.

"Thank you all for attending this lovely show. Now everyone look under your seats. There should be a blank notebook and a pen-"

"Ne! I have a pencil!" A person from the audience said.

"Yeah. Me too." Another realised.

"You have either a pen or a pencil." Aihara resumed.

"GAH!" Sasuki fustratedly shrieked.

Every pair of eyes stared at the old hostess.

"What is it Sasuki?" Aihara asked.

"I'm not going to let you ruin this show."

"What do you mean?" Aihara spoke again.

"It means that you have to let me be part of the show." Sasuki responded.

"But don't you have your own show?" Aihara assured.

"Yes but it can be a crossover of your show and my show if it gets long, past 9 PM, or if it gets boring." Sasuki suggested.

"Uh, isn't this show a 'K-Pop Truth or Dare Show'? It doesn't say 'K-Pop Truth or Dare Show Crossover with Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare Show.'" Demyx mentioned.

"Yeah? Well then, why is it in the Anime/Manga category? Huh?" Sasuki asked Aihara.

"Well… I was going to make a crossover with K-pop and Hunter x Hunter but it doesn't have K-Pop or a band as a category and when I went to the TV Shows and looked for EXO, it only had EXO Next Door but I haven't watched that show yet and I didn't want a crossover with that show and Hunter x Hunter so, I put the story in the category Anime/Manga with the story about Hunter x Hunter." Aihara explained.

"So… you LIED to the Hunter x Hunter/Anime fans that this is an anime fanfic." Sasuki gasped.

"But it says 'K-Pop Truth or Dare.'" Aihara stated.

"Still…" Aihara resumed. "You LIED."

Aihara looked at the floor.

"Well the fans probably understand. Don't you?" Aihara turned to the camera before facing Sasuki again.

"At least there are Hunter x Hunter and other anime stuff, right?" Aihara questioned.

"So, everyone, put back those papers and prepare to go outside to start the show again… with a different name… for the 3rd time." Aihara uttered.

The audience 'huhed' and put back the notebooks that they had in their hand. They also put back the pencils (although some secretly took the items).

A/N: Mianhe/Gomene/Sorry if you are losing your mind. I just couldn't go on when Aihara-san said … ah whatever just continue.

Chapter 6: Happy B-day & Welcome Back & Hopefully-a-good-do-over

 _Outside…_

"Before we start, there are 3 belated birthdays." Aihara announced.

"They are… Hiyori Iki's, from Noragami, on the 28th of June. On the 30th of June is Haruka Nanase's, from Free! And last but not least is Touka's birthday on the 1st of July, from Tokyo Ghoul."

The audience clapped and sang 'Happy Birthday.'

"Hey! What 'bout my birthday? It's in July." Killua pouted from nowhere.

"Um…" Aiahara blushed.

"I'll announce your birthday next chapter." Aihara twirled the end of her fringe of her black hair.

"Why can't it be this chapter?" Gon whimpered as he gave puppy eyes to Aihara.

Aihara was officially dead.

"I wanted it to be Chapter 7 because 7 is my favourite number…" Aihara started after she had finished her meltdown.

"…and mine but its times by 7 and is taken away by 1. Which equals 48." Baekhlin said.

Baekhyun thought. He whispered to Chanyeol "that's my main number."

Baekhlin heard this and evilly grinned at her boyfr-uh, bae… no even better, bias.

"…and I'll make it a Special." Aihara smiled.

"You don't have to make it that big of a deal." Killua 'jeezed.'

Wait. Chapter 7 is episode 4. 4! In Japan, 4 is considered to be an unlucky number because 4 in Japanese is close to the word 'death.'

Sam, Bam, Lam. What was she going to do?

"Ok, Welcome back, tick, Happy B-day, tick, Hopefully-a-good-do-over, tick. That's all for today Aihara." Demyx check listed.

"Really?" Aihara breathed.

"Yep." Demyx nodded.


	7. Short X Special & Test ()

**Chapter 7: Short X Special & Test (/_o_\\)**

Lights swirled and blah blah blah.

"Ohayo minna-san. Today is a Special because… IT'S KILLUA'S BIRTHDAY!" Aihara hollered.

"May I have the only and the best Killua Zoldyck on stage. And please can Gon Freecss please carry Killua bridal style?" Aihara evilly grinned.

As anime/HxH Fans would expect, Gon was carrying Killua bridal style. Killua had two shades of red on his face.

"You can let me go." Killua whispered when Gon had reached the centre of the stage.

"Oh yeah." Gon smiled widely as he lay Killua on the couch.

"Now, make out" A voice from backstage cried out.

There was quiescence (silence).

Now both of the boys were blushing furiously.

"Sorry, not sorry." Saori showed up on stage and lightly and nervously smiled at Killua and Gon before running off stage and out the doors of the building.

"Ok, enough of that." Aihara coughed.

"Where were we? (Wow. Perfect alliteration)" Aihara flipped through her clipboard.

"Ah, yes. Killua, Happy Birthday." Aihara anxiously told the silverette.

Killua blushed a microscopic red and then said "No need to mention it."

"Ok guys. One more thing is that next episode is going to be a special guest coming in. Ok, 5 special guests coming in but there's only one name for that group so yeah."

"Hi guys." Hisoka smirked, licking his lips.

"Shit. Aihara, the camera." Killua warned Aihara.

Aihara ran to the camera.

"Bye and review." Aihara quickly said, sweating.

A/N: Thank goodness the show ended there otherwise it would have been a disaster.


End file.
